


Being Tortured by Running Water

by nefarious_irusu



Series: Omovember on Ice 2018 [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bladder Control, Consensual Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu





	Being Tortured by Running Water

“Vitya, are you being good for me?”

“Y-yes,” Viktor stuttured, letting out a heavy breath. “I am, love.”

Yuuri poked his head out from behind the shower curtain, just to check. He smiled when he saw Viktor sitting on the closed toilet lid, thighs pressed together and his body moving in a slow but sure rocking motion. Just as instructed, he kept his hands on his knees instead of his crotch.

“Mmm,” Yuuri sighed. “You are being _so_ good, darling Vitya. Thank you.”

Viktor's “of course" was quipped and strained, but he smiled nonetheless. Yuuri returned the smile, pulling the shower curtain back into place and humming as he stood under the warm stream of water.

“Yuuri?” Viktor asked after a few moments.

“Mhm?”

Yuuri poked his head out again, finding Viktor with his hands gripping his thighs tightly. His boxer briefs bunched under his grip, straining against his package in a way that Yuuri couldn't resist staring. His rocking had grown more obvious, and his legs fanned in and out.

“I really need to go,” Viktor croaked.

“I know, baby,” Yuuri cooed. “Remember what I told you?”

Viktor nodded, repeating it. “If I can sit through the sound of your shower without touching myself, I can use the toilet.”

“Mhm,” Yuuri hummed, waiting. When Viktor didn't continue, he prompted, “and if you can't?”

Viktor pouted, looking at Yuuri with his best Makkachin puppy impression. “Then I'll have an accident.”

“Right,” Yuuri murmured. “So just try and hold it, so you can use the toilet like a big boy.”

Viktor's cheeks reddened like ripe apples, and he nodded frantically. Yuuri abandoned the idea of actually showering to watch his desperate lover, whose teeth sank into his lip as he squirmed. He looked _ravishing_.

Yuuri smiled fondly as Viktor lost control for a moment, gasping and just barely stopping himself from grabbing his crotch, his hands mere inches away. Yuuri watched with wonderment, a small patch of charcoal dotting his otherwise grey underwear. 

“Oh, _Vitya_ ,” he cooed.

“The water,” he whispered, pouting. “It's making it so much worse.”

Yuuri smiled coyly, leaning back in enough to dip his head into the stream and then flick beads from his hair onto the wall beside him. Viktor visibly flinched at the sound. “I know.”

The next time Viktor lost control, his hands didn't reach to grab himself. He gasped loudly, the sound turning into a moan as his fists grew white from how tightly they gripped his underwear. “Y-Yuuri-” He stuttered weakly, canting his hips up as the wet patch grew.

Yuuri clicked his tongue in faux disapproval. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor whined, grinding down onto the toilet seat. “I can't hold it, I _can't_.”

Yuuri only smiled in return, resting his head on the tiled wall. “Then don't.”

It was all the permission that Viktor needed. He moaned audibly as he let go, piss pouring out of him at record speed. His underwear was soaked in an instant, and liquid slid down onto the toilet lid below. When that could hold no more, it began splashing on the tiled floor, loudly enough to be audible over the stream of the shower. Oh, Viktor was ravishing, indeed.

“I'm finished,” Viktor mumbled once the waterfall had died down to the last dribbles.

“I can see that,” Yuuri smiled. “Come join me in the shower, love.”

And so Viktor did.


End file.
